


If we ever meet again i won't let you go away.

by Dadchitaughtmehowtofly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Cute Kids, High school crushes, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Single Parent AU, Teasing, Volleyball, i luv men in trench, nerd Kuroo, slow-never burned-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadchitaughtmehowtofly/pseuds/Dadchitaughtmehowtofly
Summary: Written for Kurodai weekend 2017, day 3: Single Parent AU."Dad?" calls Rin, out of the blue."Mhmh?""I wanna play volleyball."





	If we ever meet again i won't let you go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'D HAVE POSTED IT SOONER, SORRY FOR MY DELATE, i had a li'l problem named exams.  
> Hope you liked it, as always lemme know what you think.

It is a lazy sunday afternoon and Kuroo is higgledy-piggledy laying on the sofa with the exact intent to not move a single fingertip for the whole day.  
He's indeed currently changing channels, not able to find something truly interesting, when a small high voice calls him from the door:"Daaaad, i'm bored! Can we watch something together?"  
Kuroo's sudden move to straighten his back on the sofa makes him fall on the floor in an impossible posture.  
"Dad? What ar- were you on the sofa with your shoes on again?" the voice, now higher and coloured by obvious waves of rage, catches Kuroo right on the fact.

"Rin! Er... i was just, you know, getting up, but, you know, my weak, old legs, they just gave away on my weight, eheheh." Kuroo says, knowing that his daughter's not gonna believe him.  
What he doesn't expect is of his daughter to be a sneaky bastard just like he is and to tease him:  
"Yeah, Dad, you're right, sorry, i always forget you're an old man." she says, with a smug smile on her face, walking on the sofa, right beside him.  
"Aren't you helping your old man?" Kuroo asks then, looking expectantly at Rin from the floor.  
"What for?"  
Seriously, where's his little, sweet daughter?  
He can't understand where she could have picked this stingy side of her from, though he can't say he doesn't like it.

"Ah! What were you getting up for?" she asks smiling kindly.  
Kuroo, still on the floor, crosses his legs and tilts his head aside in a clear display of thinking: "Let's see... tv is boring today, so i'd pick a dvd, whatcha say, kitten?"  
She jumps up immediately squealing full of enthusiasm, "Yaaah! My turn picking!" she says approaching the DVD cabinet and opening it.  
Kuroo follows her with his eyes, keeping his smile hidden: "Oh come on! It was my turn, not yours!" he whines then.  
She laughs looking between the colorful dvd cases: "Yeah, but i'm quicker than you AND i don't wanna see the Aristocats for the trillionth time!"  
"Gne gne gne" he mocks her.  
"Hey, old man, what's this?" she asks showing him a black case in her right hand.  
Kuroo eyes pensively the object when he's hit by a realization: "Oh oh! Put it on, put it on! You'll see!", He's all excited and it's evident by the widening of his eyes and from the unsteadiness of his body.

It takes some moments for the screen to turn on and show an empty red volleyball court.  
Kuroo takes the remote and he pushes the foward key.  
The next image is still the court, but this time it is filled with guys: some dressed in Red, others in Black.  
The two teams stand on the volleyball court as if it is some sort of a chessboard.

As the ruler gives the starting whistle the match starts and Rin is simply drawn to the screen.  
She can't stop watching the ball which is everywhere, moving at high speed as if it is dancing.

Beautiful and powerful.

There was this tiny little guy with crazy orange hair between the black team who made this difficult, quick move which looked amazing and then a very tall boy of the red team who was able to block almost every spike and... it's simply overwelming.

"Do you like it?" asks Kuroo, not leaving the screen with his eyes.  
As she doesn't answer he looks at her and is surprised to see such an enthusiastic looking girl by his side.  
"The black one is Karasuno from Miyagi, they were... full of surprises." he explains, not sure she is actually listening to him "The red one was my team."  
And with that she turns around watching him with big wide eyes "Nekoma?"  
"Yeah, we were good, as you can see. This one in particular was a national match." his eyes go back to the screen, pensively.

Rin studies his father's focused eyes, his tense face, the way his fingers are clutching under his chin: he looks as excited as if he's playing that match right now.  
She stays silent for a while.  
The sound of the ball and of the cheering coming from the tv were the only noises in the living room.

"Dad?" calls Rin, out of the blue.  
"Mhmh?"  
"I wanna play volleyball."

_-_-_-

 

The gym is just as Kuroo remembers it to be and it brings back a lot of memories of the times he used to play in there.  
The smell of sweat and ice spray is strong and the air is full of noises of shoes and balls hitting both floor and arms, but there were mostly shouts.

"Yo!" a low, deep voice from behind him surpasses all the other noises "Yo, i'm talkin' with you, bedhead."  
Kuroo somehow feels called into question and turns around.  
His heart stops, his eyes widen "Oh my-" they start together  
"You?" asks Kuroo pointing at the man in front of him who says: "Maybe you wanted to say you!" 

"Wha-?" Kuroo has to stop for a minute to intake some air before saying anything else "What are you doing here, Sawamura?" he asks then.  
"Isn't it clear? I'm working." answers the man, simply "Though the question is what are YOU doing here. Aren't you a little grown to stand in here?"  
"I am... er... ya kno-" he starts, but then he realize that he's now in front of him, the man who stole his heart since his high school days.  
Kuroo's never been the romantic type, he's always been a science man: all reason and numbers, but when it comes to him, to Sawamura Daichi, his former nemesis, Kuroo loses every inch of logic he has.  
He even told Sawamura about his feelings once, in University, but maybe he had a much higher level of alcohol in his blood than the one recommended and the other didn't take him seriously.  
That was one of the last days before he went away.  
Kuroo's always regretted not having been able to say it before, to confess and he's never either been able to completely go on with his life.  
And now he's standing in a gym with Daichi in front of him and the only things he can think about are how handsome the other looks and how pathetic he is.

"No, I don't know, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." he hears him say bitterly and Kuroo realizes that maybe he has to answer with some comprehensible sound.

That's when Kuroo hears it detonate and explode:  
"Dad!" a shout from the distance has him frozen, wide eyes and sweating hands.  
"Dad? Are you okay?" Rin is now beside him, looking at his face with a curious sight and the head tilted aside.  
"Yeah, Rin, i'm okay, yi was just... remembering." he says forcing himself to smile brightly at his daughter "Do you remember the DVD we saw the other day? This man was Karasuno’s captain, Sawamura Daichi." he then explains to her.  
"Oh, the team of the crazy duo?" she asked in awe.  
Kuroo realizes in that moment that he's never looked at the man in front of him since he's heard Rin calling him, but he's not surprised to find him smiling with that kind face of his.  
Daichi addresses his daughter with amusement "Yeah, that one: times change, but Hinata and Kageyama do not ever stop to amaze everyone, do they?"  
"They were kind of amazing, yeah, but not my favorite between you crows." says Kuroo with his teasing smile.  
He can't let himself be pulled apart by a memory, not in front of his child, so he had to gather up his own pieces and keep on smiling.  
"I see that Hinata and Kageyama aren't the only thing remaining unchanged" a bitter smile is now painted on Daichi's face "i see you kept your attitude."  
"Some things never change." says then.

"So my coach is your former opponent team's leader?" asks Rin and Kuroo's eyes widen while she squeals some "Cool!" here and there.  
"Your...coach?" he asks as if in trance.  
So he has to see him at least four times a week?  
Kuroo's good as dead.  
He's finished.  
He doesn't even want to think about what Bokuto's going to say, or for how long he's going to laugh at him.

"Sawamura sensei, please this way!" someone calls Daichi, so he has to go, but not before he's kneeling in front of Rin asking: "Did you have fun today?" she nods enthusiastically, smiling wide "Good." he says. "So we'll see each other next time."  
"Bye bye!" shouts Rin while Daichi turns around and runs away not regarding Kuroo at all.

The latter, on the other hand, watches him running away from him and thinks about how this is such a symbolic image of their relationship.

"Dad, can we go now?" Rin takes his hand and pulls him towards the door.

He's so screwed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

"No, wait!" another row of laughters hits Kuroo right on the chest, taking him down.  
Or maybe is the amount of beer he's had which is taking him down "Bo, my one and only bro, i'd be glad for you to not make the situation worse than it actually is." he says in what looks more like a prayer than a request.

"Make it worse?!" Bokuto shouts out obtaining lots of eyes on him "Lemme see if I got it right, then: your daughter has seen your match, the one you lost-" Kuroo growls at the punctual reminder, "and decided she wanted to play, so you brought her in the neighborhood association to find out that her coach is going to be the former love of your fucked up life."

"Kinda." confirms Kuroo taking a long sip of beer.  
"This is so...greatly awkward." says Bokuto right before another load of laughter leaves his mouth.  
"Kinda" he repeats himself.

As he calms down Bokuto wipes his eyes  
"You know, there could be a bright side of this whole situation."  
"What? Having the failure of my love-life displayed in front of me four times a week?" Kuroo's voice is remissive, his sight is fixed on his hands currently put under the wooden table of a pub in the middle of Tokyo.  
"No, the fact that MAYBE, maybe," Bokuto hakes a fried chip in front of Kuroo to draw his attention "you could fix this 'failure'" he says dawning ruthlessly the chip in what looks like a ketchup pit.

Kuroo watches him clearly unimpressed "Is there even something to fix?"  
Bokuto lifts up his eyebrows and rests his head on his right palm "You're such a drama queen!"  
"When did Akaashi teach you this term?"

"Oh, don't do the cocky bastard with me, you know it doesn't work! I've known you for more than 15 years now and it's time for you, at the age of 32, to settle down. Though now that you have the chance to do it, you're here muttering self-shaming words."  
Oh well, the only thing amiss in Kuroo’s life was being lectured by Bokuto and now, thank God, he is.

"You were always together in UNI, even though it looked like he couldn't stand you, he always choose to stick with you. He could have had anyone else, though he choose you, it has to mean something."  
"Yeah, maybe, BUT it was kinda 10 years ago." he says.  
"Good, all you have to do is try to take it back to then. Or maybe you think it's not worth it?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

"Come on, dad, we're running late!"  
Rin's actually shouting at him that they're running late when she's passed the last 10 minutes adjusting her hair.  
As if he's not been doing the same thing.

He gets up from his seat in the car and gets his grey trenchcoat and his black trousers straight with some well shot pat.  
Right when he's fixing the trench on his butt level he hears a voice call him "Hi, bedhead."  
Kuroo rolls his eyes: how is he supposed to catch him if he doesn't even worry to remember his name?  
"Hi beauty." he says then, provoking for he other to raise an eyebrow.  
"I see the little Kuroo's not around." notes Daichi looking around pensively.  
"Yeah, she's inside." he explains "I think she's made some new friends: she doesn't do any other thing apart from talking about volleyball and a certain Yui."  
Daichi chuckles "Yeah, she's sociable and a she's even quite versed in sports, but Yui is her actual coach, i'm more like a...helping hand?"  
"Oh, that's why i didn't meet you the first time I brought her." realizes Kuroo.  
"Yeah, i'm the boys team coach in my spare time, while in my life i'm a physiotherapist and a massagist."  
Kuroo looks at him maybe for the first time since their last encounter and he sees it, the age: yeah, he was handsome, as always, and even broader than he remembered, but he had bags under his eyes and few lines on his face that were not there before.  
Before he left him.

He's saying it, he's asking him out and nothing, nothing's gonna stop him: "Daichi, lately i-i've been thinking-"  
"Well THIS is new." he jokes even before he can say it and it's kind of frustrating, but he has to hid it and put it on the sunny side: "Oh, come on, we know who's the smartest between the two of us."  
"Of course we know, no doubt about this." Daichi keeps on teasing him, and their conversation sounds exactly like the ones they used to have in UNI, where Kuroo was... well, Kuroo, and Daichi was the only one able to dismantle his jokes and put them against him.

"So, smart guy, what were you thinking about?" he hears the other ask.  
But Kuroo can't bring himself to say the truth and just let the thing shame "Oh, nothing important, what did you expect?" he jokes.  
Silence sets between the two of them creating an embarrassing mood all around them until Daichi breaks it "So, i've got to go now i suppose."  
"Y-yeah, sorry." says Kuroo while bringing his fingers on his right cheek to scratch an undefined spot under his eye.

Daichi turns around and goes towards the gym doors.  
Cheering and ball sounds are travelling through the air, but all Kuroo can hear are Daichi’s steps while he walks away from him as always.  
He doesn't want to see his back, not anymore, he simply can't stand it, but he doesn’t even have the tiniest idea of what he's supposed to do.  
Sure, he's scared to be rejected, but there are also other important questions he should face, first of all he'd have to talk with his daughter.

Her mother was a one night stand, somehow she got pregnant and when the baby was born, she turned up at his door with her and left her with him.  
At the time he was 22, he graduated some month prior and he was getting his first charge as chemistry professor assistant in UNI.  
He would have liked to be a UNI prof, but he gave up his projects to look after Rin and he turned up as an high school chemistry teacher.

They had to pass through a lot together, Kuroo and Rin: he's had to grow up all at once, she's had to grow quickly to become a patient and smart child.  
But they did it.

Kuroo didn't want her to believe she was a mistake, as her mother defined her.  
Maybe she wasn't planned to begin with, but to Kuroo Rin slowly became the most amazing thing that ever happened to him and he is so proud of her and so glad to have her in his own life that he'd never change her for anything else.

So when he thinks about it, maybe he'd have to talk to her, to explain and... ask for her blessing before doing anything, because the most important thing is her, as she's always been since that day, 10 years ago, when he saw her tender round face painted in pink.

"Kuroo!" he hears someone calling him and he tilt his head up, looking for said someone.  
"Would you like to grab a beer with me sometimes, just...like old times?"  
Kuroo smiles softly: he’d forgotten of this particular about Daichi, that he was always able to predict him.  
As always, there was no way to fool him.  
"Yeah, I would like it very much, let's swap phone numbers!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: i'm dadchitaughtmehowtofly


End file.
